The invention relates generally to electrical connector systems, and more particularly, to electrical contacts for pin and socket connector systems.
Most modern devices include a number of electrical components and associated electrical systems cooperatively functioning in response to operator instruction and input for operating the device. To allow the different components of electrical systems to communicate, and to allow different electrical systems to communicate with one another, electrical connectors are used to interconnect desired electrical components. While secure and reliable connection of electrical component and systems is desirable for all devices, in certain applications, such as, for example, automobiles, the connectors are subjected to demanding operating environments. For instance, an automotive connector must endure extreme operating temperatures, moisture, vibration, lubricants and engine additives, dust and debris during use. Maintaining adequate electrical connections in such a demanding environment is a challenge.
One type of commercially available electrical connector system for automobiles is produced by Tyco Electronics Germany GmbH and is known as a Micro Quadlok System™. The Micro Quadlok System includes an array of contacts inserted into a plastic housing. Each of the contacts is fabricated from a copper alloy and includes a stainless steel cover attached to the contact body and which forms a lance. The lance extends upward from the contact body and is deflected against the housing to produce a bias or retention force to maintain the contact in a desired position within the housing. This construction, however, has at least two disadvantages.
For example, the ability of the lance to provide an adequate retention force once the contact is installed into the housing is at least partially compromised by the need for the lance to deflect in order to initially insert the contact into the housing. Ease of compliance for installation of the contact and maintaining an adequate retention force, however, can be mutually exclusive goals. As the lance is made more compliant for easier installation, it generates less retention force, and as the lance is made more rigid to produce a greater retention force, it is less compliant for insertion into the housing.
Additionally, the stainless steel cover is separately manufactured and attached to the copper alloy contact during production of the connector system. Thus, the stainless steel helper adds manufacturing steps and associated costs to production of the connector system.